1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biometric apparatus and a method thereof using bio signals, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for performing a Fourier analysis of a bio signal of a user and recognizing the user using the analyzed results.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a rapid development of information and telecommunication technology, development of a communication network is being extended to an everyday-life of a user. Generally, a public communication network called the Internet is developing in a direction that allows a user to freely carry out in virtual space economic activities that have been carried out in a real world. Under this environment, convenience of the virtual life and utilization of information are realized using computer-based information, thus management of the information is very important. The management of the information is intended for protecting an information system which is a physical tool and a security means for places providing such tools is required. A technology for recognizing a user has been applied for security of a terminal, an access-control system, and a certificates authority that is related to the security means. Accordingly, a biometric system using unique physical features of a user is being spot-lighted recently in a user-identification technology.
Primary considerations of the biometric system are convenience, productivity felt by a user who uses the biometric system, and an identification technology for accurate identification. Further, a speed at which the biometric system identifies physical features may be as important as the reliability thereof. The most important point that should be considered from a technical point of view in the biometric systems is an identification failure rate which can be a performance criterion of an identification system. The identification failure rate can be classified into a false acceptance rate (FAR) and a false rejection rate (FRR). The FAR means an identification failure rate that recognizes an unregistered user as a registered user and FRR means an identification failure rate that rejects a registered user. The FAR is more important than FRR for maintaining a high performance.
Traditionally, the biometric systems have been applied to the access-control system and are now applied to user's work-time management, criminal investigation, an automated teller machine (ATM), personal computer (PC) data management, a certificates authority for electronic commerce.
The biometric systems are roughly classified into a type identifying a fingerprint, a face, a retina, a vascular pattern, an iris, a venous distribution of a wrist or a back of a hand, a deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) using physiological features and a method through a signature and a voice that uses a behavior or a characteristic form of an user.